El caballero de andromeda
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Debido a su amistad de hace varios años.. Shun ve a Takeru entre el publico el mismo día de su debut en el torneo galactico. Al verlo recuerda viejos tiempo.. ¿Que pasará? Ni siquiera athena lo sabe..
1. Viejos amigos

sean01 Un viejo amigo. 

Ok.. anntes de empezar..   
Shun es Sean.. Bueno aqui manejo la historia de la siguiente manera. 

Originalmente los caballeros tienen entre 16 y doce años.. Seiya tiene trece años(Por eso es tan chaparro.. y Sean tiene uns doce años.. Bueno recapitulando.. Sean conoció a Takeru cuando iban a la misma escuela hará unos cinco años.. Cuando estaban en primero.. Ok..) 

Recuerdos de la niñez. 

Sean Santo de Andromeda miraba el lugar vacio entre los santos de bronce.   
El lugar que le correspondía a su hermano Ikky. 

Suspiró.. y luego dirigió su atención al publico.   
Estaba nostalgico..   
Y cuando estaba nostalgico..   
Casi todas las chicas que llenaban el estadio se sentían atrapidas por esa mirada triste. 

De pronto de entre el esceario vió una cara familiar.   
Un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.. Iba acompañado de varios de sus amigos.. 

A Sean le pareció familiar, pero por mas que lo intentaba bo podía recordar quien era el. 

Las gradas no estaba tan lejos.. a unos metros de donde los santos de bronce estaban..   
Sean trataba de recordar.. esa cara le era muy familiar. pero no podía recordarlo.. Debía de ser de antes de ir a la isla de Somalia.. De antes de que el.. y su hermano quedaran huerfanos.. 

Y de pronto la luz.. Una niña de cabellos castaños dijo algo que le activó la memoria.   
"Takeru.. no quieres traerme una soda" dijo la niña. 

"Takeru.. Si.. ya recuerdo" dijo en voz baja mientras evocaba viejas memorias.. Casi seis años antes.. 

Sean de Andromeda se dirigió hacia las gradas..   
"¿Takeru?.. ¿Takeru Takaishi?" preguntó todavia indeciso. 

El chico lo miró un poco confundido y de pronto una sonrisa recorrió su rostro.   
Sean no tuvo la menor duda en ese momento.. Esa gesto siempre estaba marcado en ese niño.. Esa sonrisa facil. 

"Sean la pelea entre Seiya y el caballero del oso esta empezando" Pero Sean ignoró el comentario de Nachi.. mientras recordaba viejos tiempos..   
Tiempos mas alegres..   
Cuando el y su hermano.. estaban en la primaria y sus padres estaban vivos. 

"¿Lo conoces Tk?" dijeron los demás niños con cierta emoción.   
"¿Sean?.. ¿De la escuela numero tres de tokio'" dijo el niño. 

Sean asintió.. era el.. un buen amigo de ese entonces.. Cuando el e Ikky iban a la escuela.. antes de que murieran sus padres.. 

"Sean ve con los demás caballeros" le reprendió Tatsumi.   
Sean obedecio de mala gana pues quería platicar con un amigo de hace tiempo..   
En cuanto se fue los demás niños interrogaron al pobre de Takeru.. Especialmente las niñas.. 

"Lo conoces Tk.. Es guapisimo" dijo miyako mientras miraba al santo de andromeda.   
Takeru asintió.. mientras recordaba lo había pasado hace casi siete años. 

Recordaba a sean.. y tambien a su hermano Ikky. Recordó los viejos celos.. Las lagrimas.. y la comprensión.. que ellos tuvieron con él. 

Tk se quedó sumido en sus pensamientyos al recordar todo eso.   
"Tierra llamando a Tk.. responde" dijo Daisuke mientras trataba de llamr su atención. Sin exito alguno.. 

La pelea trascurrió sin ningun incoveniente solo que takeru }no la vio mientras recordaba viejos tiempos.   
Se sonrojo al recordar como era en ese tiempo..   
Un bebe llorón.. pero no era el unico.. Tambien había otro muy parecido a El.. Sean.. 

Pero a diferencia de Takeru.. Sean tenía a un hermano.. Un hermano que lo protegía.. incluso de niños mayores..   
Ikky.. 

Y en ese entonces.. todavía estaba fresco el recuerdo.. de cuando perdió a su hermano.. 

Tras el divorcio.. No era una epoca muy agradable para tk.. Pero Sean y su hermano la hiceron tolerable.. y le enseñaron el valor de la amistad. Repentinos suspiro le hiceron volver a la realidad cuando vio a Sean ya sin la armadura.. 

Y luego vio a su alrededor mientras veía a Muyako.. e Incluso Kari.. con ojos de borrego a medio morir.. Iori y Daisuke miraban a Sean con un colmillo sobresaliendo de sus bocas y una mirada de celos en sus ojos. Tk sonrió.. 

"El mismo Sean de siempre" dijo Takeru.. "siempre impresionando a las chicas".   
"El mismo takeru de siempre.. siempre rodeado de hermosas chicas" dijo Sean mientras el color subió a las mejillas de Hikari y Miyako. 

Ambas chicas suspiraron mientras el santo de bronce estrechaba la mano del chico de la esperanza. 

La palabra.. presentamelo acuudió a la mente de esa dos chicas. 

Continuará..   
Next: Viejos recuerdos.. 

Comentarios..   
No la verdad es que no exageré el pegue que tiene sean con las chicas.. Si hasta el mismo Jabu de unicornio le dijo que mejor fuera estrella de cine en lugar de caballero.. Y ademas entre el gritería de las chicas se podía oir el grito de "Shunn te quiero" 

Bueno.. he reunido a los dos pacifistas de las dos series.. ¿Que pasará?   
Y casualmente a los hermanos menores.. de los favoritos de la serie. 


	2. ¿Te acuerdas?

¿Te acuerdas?  
By ryu-kun  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron un rato antes de darse un abrazo de amigos(Aclaro de una buena vez.)  
  
"¿Como has estado?" le pregunto Takeru mientras el Sean lo miraba.  
"Has crecido mucho.. y ya no eres tan gordito como antes" le dijo mientras Takeru se sonrojaba.  
"No tenías porque decir eso" le dijo mientras las niñas... la palabra correcta sería babear el piso.. pero son kari y miyako.. asi que ellas simplemente lo miraban con ojos de borrego a medio morir.  
  
Pero lo que era Daisuke y iori.. lo miraban como un lobo acecha a su presa. Facilmente se les podía ver el fuego arder en sus ojos.  
  
(¿Como se atreve a ver a MI hikari?) pensó Daisuke con furia.  
(Maldito.. parece un encantador de serpiente.. mi pobre amiga cayó bajo las redes de este gigolo) pensó iori mientras un breve colmillo se asomó por su boca.  
  
"¿Y como esta tu hermano?" le preguntó Takeru.  
  
La sonrisa en cara de Sean desapareció. Y le hizo desear a Takreu noi haber dicho eso.  
"Murio" dijo Sean.  
"Ohh cuanto lo siento" dijo Takeru con sinceridad.  
  
Sean se recuperó un poco y luego habló.  
"¿Y tu hermano?" le preguntó mientras Takeru se mostró nervioso.  
"Mm nos volvimos a encontrar hace unos años y desde entonces hemos sido muy unidos" dijo Takeru esperando no incomodar a Sean.  
  
"Me alkegra" dijo con una sonrisa sincera que hizo que muchas chicas casi se desmayaran.  
  
"Ehh ¿Daisuke.. podrías llevar a hikari de vuelta su casa? Sean y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar" le dijo Takeru mientras el rostro del chico se iluminó.   
  
"Por supuestro que si" dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a hikari y la se la llevaba.   
  
"Pero.. pero"  
  
Pero sus suplicas fueron pronto acalladas cuando salieron.  
"AAAhh mira la hora que es.." dijo Iori muy angustiado.. "Mi mamá dijo que devía estar en la casa alas ocho.. ya ya son las nueve.. miyako -san" dijo mientras sonreía para sus adentros.  
  
Miyako casí se pudo oir la frustración que lleva dentro de ella. al ver como era ella.. solo y sean.. pero luego miró los ojos de cachorro de Iori. y suspiró.   
  
Iori se fue muy contentoi de alejar de las garras de Sean a su inocente, pura y querida amiga.  
  
"MMmm creo que no le caigo bien a tus amigos" dijo Sean.  
"¿Recuerdas como nos decían en el jardin de niños y en primero de primaria?" dijo Takeru con una sonrisita culpable.  
  
"Los rompecorazones" dijo Sean al recordar tiempos mas felices.  
  
"Vamos a conmocionar los centros nocturnos de por aqui" dijo Takeru ante la mirada medio perpleja de Sean.  
  
"Ayy takeru.. me acuerdo del embrollo en que me metiste cuando dijiste que había un monstruo en le baño de niñas" dijo Sean.  
"Si... pero fuimos los unicos que entramos en el baño de niñas" dijo Takeru tiunfante.  
  
"Si.. Ikky estaba muy molesto.. te llamaba rata indeseable.. y decía que eras mala influecnia para mi" dijo Sean.  
"Si aja.. y por eso entró al baño de niñas con nosotros y nos sacó de allí... quince minutos después" dijo Takeru.  
  
"Vamos a ver que hayamos por allí" dijo Sean mientras ambos se dirigieron a la salida del estadio.  
"La noche es joven.. y nosotros tambien." dijeron al unisono.  
  
Seiya se les quedo viendo un rato y luego dijo.. "Rayos y yo que quiero ir a divertirme.. bueno ni modo tengo que ir a ver a Mino" dijo con un suspiro.  
  
Continuará.  
Next: Mi hermano  
  
Comentarios..  
Okay.. creo que reunir a los pacifistas ocasiona que se vayan de fiesta.. estará odaiba lista para esos dos.  
Brr me dan escalofrios.. 


	3. Frecuentando centros nocturnos

Frecuentando centros nocturnos  
By Ryu-kun.  
  
"Takeru.. no nos van a dejar entrar a este sitio.. somos menores de edad" dijo Sean mientras el otro mostraba uan sonrisa picara.  
  
"No con esto" dijo mientras mostraba dos credenciales.  
"Tekeru andie nos creera que somo adultos.. somos muy jovenes" kle reclamó Sean.  
"Baka.. mira bien las credenciasles" le dijo mientras le ponía de ellas en un tirante de su pantalon.  
"Mmm ehhh Takeru ¿por que dice Staff" dijo Sean al ver la credencial.  
  
"Mi hermano tiene un grupo de rock y me dio estas credenciales.. para fuera a todos sus conciertos sin pagar" dijo Takerumientras Sean lo miraba con cierta envidia.  
  
"Bueno ahora.. si es una mujer haz la tactica tres" dijo Takeru.  
"¿Todava te acuerdas de eos?" le dijo un poco incredulo.  
"Si.. pon ojos de borrego a medio morir.." dijo Takeru..  
  
"Mmmm me preguntó si no me estarás usando para divertirte" dijo Sean.  
"¿Como crees?.. hace años que no hago la tactica tres" dijo Takeru mientra tocaba la puerta de atrás.  
  
El encargado los vio y al ver las credenciales los dejó pasar al escenario.. donde Yamato estaba cantando su canción.. Walk in the Edge.  
  
Como de costumbre las chicas estaban desatadas y gritando e nombre de Yamato.  
  
"Mira.. que envidia me da" le dijo Takeru a Sean al ver como muchas chicas estabanb casi pidiendo a gritos.. Tomame soy tuya..  
  
"Mmm creo que ahora se de donde sacaste ese pegue que tienes con las chicas" le dijo Sean al ver al hermano de Takeru.  
  
Por un lado se sentía triste.. pero por el otro contento de que Takeru y Yamato se hayan encontrado de nuevo..  
  
Recordó que el fue de mucha ayuda cuando sus padres murieron y el e ikky se quedaron solos.. a pesar de vivir en un orfanoto.. iban a clases en la escuela normal..  
  
Sean siempre se había sentido comodo con Takeru.. pues ambos pensaban lo mismo.. era almas afines..   
Ambos con sueños muy parecidos..  
  
Sean cerró sus ojos y se sintió como en casa.. aun después de tanto tiempo.. al estar al lado de Takeru le hacía recordar tantas cosas que había olvidadoen su entrenamiento.. recordando el cariño que Ikky le tenía..   
  
Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al recordar algo.. que había olvidado.. el rostro de sus padres..  
  
"Sean ¿esta bien?" le dijo Takeru.  
"No.. coff coff.. este maldito humo.." dijo mientras daba un manotazo al aire para que el humo se disipará.  
  
Minutos después Matt terminaba y baja del escenario.  
  
"Hola Takeri ¿como estas?" le dijo y luego miró a sean.  
  
"No me digas que quieres formar tu propia banda" le dijo Yamato al ver a Sean.  
"Ehh no mi nombre es Sean.. y.." pero Sean no pudo decir mas porque fue interrumpido por Takeru.  
  
"Es Sean Saint.. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Te hable mucho de ele cuando.. mm el campamento de verano" le dijo Takeru.  
  
"Ahh si.. ya recuerdo" dijo Yamat mientras veía a Takeru ay Sean.  
  
"Espero que no hagan algo ilegal" dijo Yamato.  
  
"No como crees" dijeron los dos en un tono despreocupado.  
"Si.. porque quiero que me inviten" les dijo en un tono de complicidad.  
"Bueno tenemos planeado ir a divertirno un rato.. por la ciudad" dijo Takeru mientras su hermano le guiñaba el ojo.  
"Bueno le diera a mamá quee starás conmigo" le dijo mientras los hermanos se guiñaban el ojo.  
  
Sean sonrió al pensar que esa podría ser una noche muy divertida.  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios:  
Cuidado matt.. porque te podrían quitar a Sora.. Bueno la tercer parte esta lista..   
Dedicado a Ariadna. torichan.. Umi.. cerberus mon.. cris_sama(No tengo pensado nada shonen ai para estosdos.. yet) 


	4. Sorpresa

Sorpresa...  
By ryu-kun  
  
Yamato, Takeru y Sean salieron por la puerta de atrás. mientras discutían a donde ir.  
  
"Creo que al cine es el unico lugar donde podemos ir sin vernos extraños" dijo Yamato al ver que aunque era altos su hermano y Sean. Seguian siendo menores de edad. Cuando mucho podrían aparentar trece.. pero no mas.  
  
"Maldición" dijo mientras un taxi se detenía.  
  
Takeru y sean estaban hablando.  
"Mmmm no sería una mala idea hacer una banda" dijo Takeru.  
"Pues no lo sé" dijo Sean. "Tengo obligaciones como santo de bronce y.."  
"Ya ya.. es solo una sugerencia.. después vemos eso.. por lo pronto ¿a donde iremos hermano?"  
  
Los tres se bajaron del taxi y miraron la cartelera del cine,  
  
"Mmmm pues en cartelera esta Jurasik park 6.. La venganza de Dino.. Dracula muerto otra vez.. Dime que no es cierto.. y por ultimo Atila el huno contra Julio cesar en celebrity death match the movie.  
  
"Mmm celkebrituy death match " dijo Takeru.  
"Dime que no es cierto" dijo Sean..  
"Bueno entonces iremos a las dos y luego cenaremos" dijo Yamato mientras compraba las entradas.  
  
De improvisto justo cuando Yamato dejó la taquilla una chica de cabellos rubios se acercó de pronto a la taquila y dijo.  
  
"¿Para que pelicula compró boletos ese chico?" preguntó la chica.  
"Deme uno" dijo mientras otras chica de cabello morado oscuro se le subió encima de la espalda de la rubia. "Y yo quiero otro.. esta guapisimo" dijo mientras a la encarga le salieron gotas de sudor.  
  
"Rei bajate de mi espalda" dio mientras la encarga les dio los boletos y las dos chicas se pelearon por entrar primero al cine.  
  
Cuatro horas después.. tres chicos algo cansado por el sueño salieron del cine.  
  
"Ahhh la de "dime que no es cierto" fue asquerosamemnte divertida" dijo taker mientras Yamato lo miraba con extrañeza.  
"No me gustó.. por que trata de eso del incesto" dijo Yamato.  
"Bueno.. al menos ellos no eran hermanos.. fue una trampa" dijo Sean. "Pero si tuvo sus lados asquerosos" dijo Sean al recordar la escena de la vaca.  
  
Yamato miró su reloj y luego agregó.. "Son las dos de la mañana.. y aun no cenamos" dijo meintras miraron un puesto de ramen que estaba en la calle.  
  
"Yo invitó" dijo Takeru mientras los chicos pidieron sus ordenes y empezaron a comer.  
  
"¿Y en donde te estas quedando sean?" dijo Takeru mientras comían.  
"En la mansión Kido.. pero no me gusta ese lugar" dijo Sean mientras miraba cuando Yamato dijo.  
  
"Un vaso de sake" dijo mientras Takeru y Sean se le quedaron viendo.  
"Yamato.. ¿vas a tomar sake?" dijo Takeru mientras Yamato tomaba el vaso.  
"¿Y porque no..? El concierto fue un exito.. Además.. hay un primera vez para todo" dijo yamato mientras le dio un trago al vaso.  
  
"Cougfh cough" dijo después de tomar el trago. "Ahh esta muy fuerte" dijo en una voz entrecortada.  
  
Los otros dos se rieron con ganas y Yamato se tomó el vaso después de darse cuenta de que no le devolverían el dinero. Y mas aun al ver como los otros se reían porque no podía tomarse.  
  
Al final matt terminó ebrio.. con un solo vaso..  
  
Los dos chicos cargaron al tercero mientras abvordaban un taxi que los dejó en el conjunto habitacional donde vivía Yamato.  
  
"MMMmm algo que nunca pensé que haría.. cargar a tu hermano de vuelta a casa" dijo Sean mientra ayudaba a cargarlo.  
  
"Bueno al menos Jun.. no esta aqui.. o si no ella se aprovecharía de el" dijo Takeru mientras Yamato murmuraba incoherencias.  
  
"¿Quien es jun? pregunto mientras Tkeru lko miraba.  
  
"Una verdadera otaku de yamato.. constantemente lo esta acosando.. y Yamato ya esta pensando en buscar un orden de restricción.. para que no se acerque a el" dijo takeru.  
"Ahh"  
  
"Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir con nosotros.. papa trabaja todo el día y no siempre viene a dormir" dijo mientras ponía la llave en la cerradura.  
  
Pero la puerta se abrió revelando como el padre de Yamato y Takeru estaba frente a ellos.. y no solo él.. tambien Natsuko.. su madre.  
  
"Creo que mejor me voy a la fundación Kido" dijo Sean al ver el rostro disgustado de los padres de Takeru.  
  
"No seas cobarde.. yo estuve presente cuando rompiste la ventana en primer grado.. y te estaba castigando tus padres" dijo Takeru.  
  
"Damn" dijo Sean al ver que estaba acorralado.  
  
Mientras en el cine dos chicas despertaban.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"   
"Mina nos quedamos dormidas"  
"Ayyy rei se nos fueron.. y tan guapo que estaba ese chico"  
  
"Tranquila ya lo encontraremos" dijo la rubia mientras las dos salían del cine..  
"Ahhhh la tres de la mañana.. mi mamá me va a matar" dijo la rubia.  
  
Continuará  
  
Comentarios..  
Mina y Rei son de sailor moon.. Son Mina(Sailor Venus) y Rei (Sailor mars).. mmm se me hizo divertido ponerlas aqui.. ellas andan tras Yamato.. bueno hay que poner variedad a las perejas..  
Dedicado a Ariadna a Mina Aino, y los demas.. cerberusmon, umi, beba.. y demas escritores que disfrutan al leer mis historias. muchas gracias por su apoyo.  



	5. El terrible castigo

El caballero de andromeda   
By ryu-kun   
  
Capitulo 5   
El terrible castigo   
  
A Sean se le antojó eterna la platica que estaban teniendo Takeru y sus padres.. Cosas de que ya soy mayor.. que vivido solo mucho tiempo en el famoso digimundo.. que he madurado mucho y que ellos nunca estan cuando Yamato los necesita y cosas así.   
  
Sean miró a Takeru con cierta envidia. Alegre y optimista dispuesto a defender a su hermano.   
  
"Ahhh Ikky" dijo Sean en voz baja casi fue un suspiro.. (el hubiera sido el primero en regresar.. siempre fue el fuerte) pensó Sean.   
  
Flash back.   
  
"Me gusta.. iré alli en su lugar" dijo ikky con arrogancia y un aire demasiado heroico para su bien.   
"Nadie ha hecho un sacrificio así... ni siquiera por un hermano" dijo Tatsumi,.   
"Lo unico que te importa es que alguien regrese con la armadura" le dijo Ikky.   
  
"Y ¿Quien es ese vago?" dijo Natsuko muy molesta señalando a un desprevenido Sean que casi se fue de espaldas.   
  
(Eso se lo podrían decir a Seiya pero no a mí" pensó con sorprendido.   
  
"Ayy mamaá ¿que no te acuerdas de Sean?" le dijo mientras Ella la miraba con sorpresa.   
  
"Sean.." dijo Natsuko con dificultad mientras lo recordaba.   
"Ayy es cierto.. que apuesto te has puesto Sean" le dijo mientras lo miraba y luego agrego.   
  
"Lo siento es que no te reconocí con tu cabello.. es muy largo" dijo la madre de Takeru y con animo de decir.. voy por la tijeras...   
  
"Pero mamá si lo tiene igual que cuando eramos mas chicos" dijo Takeru.   
  
"Bueno pues si estabas con él.. creo que estoy exagerando.. y ¿donde esta tu hermano Ikky?" le preguntó Natsuko ya mas calmada al precer el hecho de que Takeru estuviera con Sean y su hermano la tranquilizó.   
  
"Murió" le dijo Sean con cierta tristeza.   
  
"Ohh lo siento" dijo al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Sean. Natsuko era una de las personas mas suceptible al temible ataque de Sean y Takeru el temible ataque de la carita de cachorro castigado.   
  
"Bueno.. pues creo que te puedes quedar.. " le dijo la madre de Takeru.   
  
"Duerman en la cama de Yamato" dijo mientras veía a su hijo mayor.. ebrio.   
"El puede dormir en el suelo" le dijo mientras Yamato estaba completamente perdido en el suelo.   
  
"Me recuerda cuando ustedes dos eran mas chicos.. y venían a nuestra casa a dormir" dijo Natsuko mientras tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.   
  
"Recuerdo que no importará como empezará todo.. siempre terminaba en una pelea de almohadas y un reguero de plumas por todos lados.. y eso fue hasta que la cambie por hule espuma"dijo Natsuko mientras recordaba lo feliz que había sido takeru en esos dias, cuando extrañaba mucho a Yamato.   
  
"Bueno me voy.. pero creo que mañana en la mañana.. hablaremos con Yamato" le dijo Natsuko al señor el Ishida.   
  
"Vamos Natsuko.. no es tan grave" le dijo dijo el señor Ishida.   
  
"No es tan grave.. tu hijo de 14 años aparece ebrio.. cargado por su hermano de doce años y su amigo.. después de haber estado quien sabe en que sitios de mala muerte en los que tu hijo los pudo haber llevado" le gritó Natsuko.   
  
"Mi hijo.. se supone que es tu hijo también" le gritó el señor Ishida,.   
  
"Ahh si claro.. es mi hijo.. y ¿esa es la clase de educación que le das? Emborracharse frente a su hermano menor y llevarselo de juerga... si claro es tu vivo retrato" le dijo Natsuko con gran alharaca.   
  
Takeru y Sean abandonaron a sala que al parecer estaba a punto de volverse zona de una batalla campal a gran escala.   
  
"Pobre Yamato se quedó en el infierno" dijo Takeru mientras entraban al cuarto de Yamato.   
  
"Y tu padres son así de.."   
"Eso no es nada debiste haberlos visto cuando regresamos del digimundo.. ellos practicamente se cargaron toda la sarta de groserías mayores cuando.. " Pero Takeru se quedó callado al ver la cara de Sean.   
  
"Ahh ohh perdón " dijo Sean al pensar que Takeru estaba avergonzado de las peleas de su padre. Rapidamente empezó a buscar una excusa.   
  
Mientras Takeru pensaba.   
(Idiota van dos veces que mencionas el digimundo, de no ser porque no se ha dado cuenta.. ya estarías en problemas) pensaba Takeru mientras buscaba los futones.   
  
Notas del autor.   
Un futon es como una bolsa de domir y es lo que usan lo japoneses para dormir en el suelo.. Son parecidos a unos cobertores.   
  
"Takeru.. ¿Que es el digimundo?" preguntó Sean tratando de apartar el tema de los padres de Takeru.. pues sabía que eso lo incomodaba un poco.   
  
La cara de alarma que cruzó unos instantes por la cara de Takeru no fue vista por Sean pues estaba de espaldas a él..   
  
Rapidamente pensó en una escusa.   
"Es un parque de divirsiones" dijo Takeru rapidamente mientras trataba de no meter la pata.   
  
"ahh Bueno... pues me gustaría conocerlo" dijo Sean. Mientras Takeru ponía cara de que metió al pata. Afortunadamente Sean no lo vio.   
  
Luego ambos chicos pusieron los cobertores en el suelo y sus pusieron las piyamas. (Que casualmente Matt tenía varias del la talla de Takeru) se dieron las buenas noches y se quedaron dormidos rapidamente.   
  
Ya pasaban de la sdiez cuando ambos se levantaron. Al principio un poco desconcertados.. y luego recordaron   
La noche anterior..   
  
Ambos salieron con piyamas de la habitación un poco adormilados.   
  
Yamato estaba en la sala con uan bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.. estaba muy palido y con una cara de sufrimiento..   
Su padre estaba hablando con él..   
  
"Mira estoy de acuerdo en que hayas salido con tu hermano a divertirte una rato.. pero tomar.. y enfrente de tu hermano" le estaba dicendo el señor ishida.   
  
"ufff si tu hermano se toma otro vaso se queda muerto" dijo Sean en tono de broma.   
  
"Papá se que no me lo creerás.. pero matt solo se tomó un vaso de sake para acompañar la comida.. y por eso quedó como si hubiera tomado toda una botella" dijo Takeru.   
  
"Lo sé... tu madre tiene ese mismo defecto.. no pueden tomar alcohol.. porque se les sube a la cabeza inmediatamente" dijo el padre de ambos.   
  
"Ahh tu debes ser Sean.." dijo el padre de ambos chicos mientras se levantaba y le estrechaba su mano.   
  
"Y usted es."   
"Makishima Ishida" dijo mientras buscaba algo en su portafolios.. y luego lo cerraba.   
"Desgraciadamente.. tengo que ir a la oficina.. como es dia libre.. tenemos mucho trabajo.. y debemos estar listos para arreglar cualquier cosa que se presente" dijo mientras salía del apartamento.   
  
Los tres se quedaron solos en el departamento mientras terminaban de despertarse.. sacudiendo la cabeza.   
  
"Ahh mi cabeza" dijo Yamato mientras se recostaba en el sofa..   
  
"¿Te duele mucho Yama?" dijo Takeru mientras lo miraba preocupada.   
"¿Podemos hacer algo?" preguntó sean.   
  
"Ya que lo mencionan" dijo Yamaot mientras sonreía.   
  
Varios minutos después, se veía como Takeru y Sean estaba afuera del departamento.   
"Y no regresen.. hasta la noche.. o mejor no regresen" dijo Yamato con un rictus de dolor en cara mientras la bolsa de hielo destilaba agua.   
  
"Bueno te invitó a desayunar" dijo Sean mientras Takeru asentió.   
  
Al salir del edificio departametal..   
Fueron inmediatamente abordados por Miyakoe Hikari.. Las cuales se los llevaron a dar la vuelta. Por el lugar..   
  
Continaurá..   
Comentarios: MMmmm cuidado chicas al secho de chicos guapos.. cuidado.. peligro will robinson.. 


	6. ¿Una cita?

El caballero de andromeda  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 6  
¿Una cita?   
  
Daisuke estaba en casa de los yagamis tocando la puerta.  
"Hola.. mm vine aver a Hikari" dijo a Taichi el cual lo miró de arriba a abajo.  
  
"Se supone que ella salió contigo" dijo Taichi mientras lo miraba con cierto aire molesto.  
"¿Que?" dijo Daisuke.  
"¿No esta contigo?" dijo Taichi mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros.  
  
"No.. no esta conmigo" le dijo Daisuke.  
Taichi soltó al chico y luego fue al telefono.  
Marcó a la casa de Yamato.  
  
"Yama.. ¿Hikari salió con takeru?" preguntó por telefono el joven yagami.  
  
Se escuchó claramente la voz malhumorada de yamato. "Tenías que ser tu.. no lo sé.. y por favor no me hables que me duele la cabeza" le dijo Yamato mientras colgaba el telefono.  
  
Taichi se quedó preocupado. En ese momento el telefono sonó.  
  
"Aló.. casa de la familia Yagami" dijo Taichi mientras escuchaba.  
"¿Se encuentra Miyako?" se oyó la voz de Iori.  
"No.. ¿sabes donde se encuentra Kari?" dijo Taichi.  
  
"Lo sabía.. lo sabía.. de seguro se fueron con ese chico" dijo Iori con algo semejante al enojo y a los celos.  
  
"¿Que se fueron con quien?" dijo Taichi mientras apretaba el telefono con fuerza.  
  
"Con un chico de cabellos verdes llamado Sean.. creo que es de esos chicos que le encantan enamorar niñas" dijo Iori bastante molesto.  
  
"Daisuke.. te dije que cuidaras a mi hermano.. y ahora me enteró que se la llevó un depravado sexual" dijo Taichi mientras miraba con algo semejante al odio a Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke se pusó palido. "Hikari en peligro.. De ninguna manera" dijo mientras los chicos salían del edificio mas rapidos que una bala. claro que Taichi regresó a quitarse su piyama y ponerse algo decente encima.  
  
Mientras en otro lado.  
  
Takeru traía unos conos de helado mientras Miyako e Hikari platricaban alegremente con Sean.  
  
"Mira aqui estan los helados" dijo Takeru mientras le daba el suyo a Sean.  
"De fresa con chispas de chocolate" dijo Takeru con una sonrisa calida.  
"El de hikari es de vainilla y el de miyako es de tutifruti" dijo mientras le daba sus helados a las niñas.  
  
Sean sonrió al ver que Takeru recordaba su helado favorito. Era una amigo muy valioso apra él en estos tiempos tan confusos para él.  
  
"Bueno chicos ¿a donde vamos?" dijo miyako mientras miraba a Sean con ojos soñadores.  
  
Hikari no podía evitar lanzarle una mirada timida, pero con igual entusiasmo.  
  
"¿Que tal la montaña de muerte?" dijo Sean a Takeru mientras le señalaba una impotenente construcción que daba vertigo de solo verla.  
  
"Es cierto recuerdo que desde que estabamos en kinder querríamos subir a ella" dijo Takeru con entusiasmo.  
  
"Pues vamos ala montaña de le muerte" dijo Hikari mientras agarraba del brazo a Sean y con el otro tomaba a Takeru.  
  
Miyako por su parte tomó del otro brazo a un desprevenido Sean. "A divertirnos" dijo muy entusiasmada.  
  
Tanto Hikari como Miyakop estaba tocando los biceps de Sean.  
Sin embargo hikari estaba comparando lso biceps de sean con los de takeru..  
"Mmm no esta mal.. nada mal" dijo Hikari mientras sonreía.  
  
Los cuatro se subieron a la montaña rusa mientras Daisuke Taichi e Iori llegaron al parque de diversiones.  
  
"Muy bien Daisuke busca por ese lado.. Yo buscaré en el tunel del amor.. iori date una vuelta en lso lugares donde vendan comida" dijo Taichi mientras los tres chicos se dividían para buscar a las niñas.  
  
Pasaron los horas.  
  
Iori saliendo de los sitios mas insopechados(Incluyendo un bote de bausra) buscnado a Miyako y a hikari.  
  
Daisuke entrando a los baños.. De lso hombres y mujeres.. Y taichi asechando en el tunel del amor.  
  
En todo posible sitio romantico andaban rondando los tres.  
  
Si no se hubieran ido a lso sitios romanticos hubieran a un mareado grupo que salió d ela montaña de la muerte y fue a descansar un rato en las gradas de una cancha de tenis.  
  
"Takeru te juego un partido" dijo Sean mientras miraba a unos chicos jugar baloncesto.  
"Oky" dijo Takeru mientras iban ver si podían jugar con una pareja que ya andaba jugando.  
  
Las chicas no hicieron otras cosa mas que mirar el cuerpo de lso dos apuesto chicos haciendo ejercicio.  
  
"Ayy dios.. pero que cuero" dijo Miyako al ver el bien delineado torso de Sean.  
"Takeru no se queda atrás" dijo Hikari mientras sonreía nerviosamente.  
  
  
Mientras con Taichi y su grupo.  
  
El pobre taichi iba todo moreteado por los golpes que había recibido por las parejas en el tunel del amor.  
  
Daisuke iba cojeando a causa de un golpe que le dio una niña de diez años con patines.  
  
E Iori iba con el cabello mojado depupes de haberse lavado la pizza que le cayó encima de la cabeza al estar buscando a Miyako. Todavía le dolí el cuero cabelludo especialemente en la parte en donde le cayó el queso caliente.  
  
"¿Y bien?" dijo Taichi muy molesto al ver que la opeación busqueda había fallado.  
  
"Solo nos falta.. revisar las canchas de tenis y basquet" dijo Iori mientras los tres chicos fueron hacia allá.  
  
Cuando llegaron vieron a una gran multitud en las canchas de tenis.  
  
Ellos se acercaron al oir a Hikari y miyako dar porras a alguien.  
  
Lo que vieron fueron a Tk y Sean drles uan paliza en baloncesto a un par de chicos.  
  
"Mira allí esta.. ese es el casanova" dijo iori mientras Taichi cerraba sus puños.  
  
"Lo voy a golpear para que deje de andar coqueteando con mi pequeña hermana" dijo Taichi sumamente molesto.  
  
"Maldito Tk.. si cree que me va quitar a Hikari esta muy equivocado" dijo Daisuke mientras los tres chicos se acercaron con aire demasiado hostil a la cancha de basket.  
  
Contiinuará  
Comentarios: Parece que va haber pleito. 


	7. problemas

El caballero de andromeda  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 7  
Problemas..  
  
"Toma Takeru" dijo Sean mientras lanzaba la pelota de basquett hacia las manos de Takeru.  
Este habilmente esquivó a su contricante y encestó en la canasta.  
  
Sean estaba sonriendo como no lo había hecho en años.. Y con esa sonrisa estaba derrietiendo algo mas que el helado en las manos de las chicas.  
  
Mientras tanto Nachi el caballero del lobo y jabu el caballero del unicornio llegaron al encontrar a Sean jugando basquet.  
  
Al ver jugando a Sean junto con takeru se lanzaron en su rapidamente a "hablar" con el.  
  
"Oye tu sean.. Tatsumi te esta buscando" dijo mientras pasaba por encima de todos los presentes con un salto muy impresionante.  
  
"Pierdete estamos ocupados" le dijo Takeru el cual le arrebató el balon a su contrincante y lo encestaba mientras emepzó a haber griterio en las gradas.  
  
"20 a 10" dijo Sean mientras ignoraba a los caballeros de bronce que estaban viendolo.  
  
"La pelea es esta noche y lo sabes" le dijo nachi mientras Takeru y los otros seguían ignorando a los caballeros de bronce como si fueran unas moscas zumbonas que circulaban un bote de basura.  
  
"Pierdete" le dijeron los otros dos chicos mientras trataban de quitarle el balón a Takeru, pero este se movía con una fracia felina que hacía parecer que su cuerpo se deslizaba entre los demás jugadores..  
  
"Oigan ustedes horrorosos quitense que no dejan jugar" gritó Miyako desde las gradas, ayudandose con las manos para alejar a Naichi y a jabu..  
  
"Y a ver si se bañan porque apestan" les gritó Hikari un poco enojada de ver como estorbaban la vista de sus chicos favoritos.  
  
"Es cierto estorban" les dijeron la multitud mientras hubo algunos que les lanzaban cosas a la cara, entre botes de refrescos y otras cosas.  
  
  
Sin embargo gracias a esos momentos de distracción llegó Taichi seguido muy de cerca por Daisuke.  
  
"Oye.. alejate de mi hermana" dijo Taichi el cual le lanzó un golpe a un desprevenido Sean. Pero para sorpresa de Taichi este lo esquivó como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
"Oye Taichi ¿que te pasa?" dijo Takeru al verlo allí en la cancha, pero en ese momento se le avalanzó Daisuke.  
  
"¿Quien te crees que eres para andar tratando a Hikari como a una cosa?" le dijo Daisuke.  
  
"¿Un momento de que hablas?" pregunto inocentemente Takeru y lo mismo dijo Sean mientras esquivaba los golpes de Taichi.  
  
En ese momento descendieron de las gradas, Miyako e Hikari.  
  
"Pero ¿diablos estas haciendo Taichi?" gritó Hikari a su hermano él cual trataba de pegarle a Sean con los puños pero no podía hacerlo debido a que él solamente esquivaba todo lo que le mandaba.  
  
"Protegiendote de las malas compañias" dijo Taichi mientras trataba de pegarle a un Sean desprevenido al cual no le acertaba ni por error. el entrenamiento en la isla de somalia había rendido frutos en lso reflejos de Sean los cuales eran prácticamente felinos y con gracia.  
  
Todo eso más la forma en como se vestía y permanecía tranquilo hacia que las chicas se sientieran atrídas por él  
  
Sin embargo Hikair estaba molesta. Okay las venas de las sienes de Hikari empezaron a pulsar y a hacerse más y más grandes, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras los demás miraban como el aire se ponía de un color oscuro a su alrededor, como si fuera fuego negro.  
  
Miyako reconoció el aura hostil de Hikari, antes que nadie.  
  
Sean y los demás santos de bronce se pusieron en guardia al detectar el hostil cosmos que emergía de la niña, como si fuero un cosmos muy superior.  
  
"TAICHI COMO TE ATREVES A MOLESTARME EN MI DÍA DE DESCANSO ESTOY HARTA DE TUS ESTUPIDOS CELOS NI QUE FUERAS MI NOVIO PARA ANDAR CELANDOME TANTO.. Y LO MISMO VA PARA TÍ MALDITA COPIA AL CARBÓN DE TAICHI.. Y SI ASÍ VAS A REACCIONAR CADA VEZ QUE SALGO CON CHICOS.. A LOS CUALES ASUSTAS COMO SI FUERA UN OGRO.. ENTONCES PREFIERO HACERME LESBIANA" rugió Hikari mientras Taichi y Daisuke se hacían diminutos.  
  
Jabú y Nachi tenían una gran gota de sudor en sus cabezas. "No creo que en mi vida podría generar un cosmo tan hostil como el de ella" dijo Jabu el cual se sentía como hubiera sido humillado por alguien profesional.  
  
Tanto Takeru como Sean estaban poniendo pies en polvorosa al ver la violenta reacción de Hikari y más porque Miyako la estaba sosteniendo de la espalda con muchos esfuerzos.  
  
Un pie de la niña de la luz querría patear a Daisuke mientras Miyako la sostenía. Los dientes de Hikari parecían salidos de una pelicula de vampiros. su piel estaba algo roja por la furia.  
  
Una visión de pesadilla para cualquiera que recibiera directamente esa furia encarnada.  
  
Después de haberse salido de semejante peligro los dos suspiraron.  
  
"Diablos.. no había visto un chica tan furiosa desde que salimos con dos chicas al mismo tiempo en primero" dijo Sean mientras miraba a lo lejos y escuchaba los gritos de Hikari.  
  
"Agg ¿Noemei-chan y Kaori-chan?" dijo Takeru muy palido.  
"Si.. las misma.. salimos con ellas al mismo tiempo" recordaban los dos chicos.  
  
"Si el padre de Noemei era panadero y el de Kaori era el de la tienda de la escuela" dijo Sean mientras le dirigía una mirada un poco morbosa a Takeru.  
  
"Ahh si recuerdo que sus padres estaban muy contentos de que anduvieramos con ellas.. " dijo Takeru mientras emitía una risa nerviosa.  
  
"Si mira mi pequeñita anda con dos chicos a la vez.. es una matahari decían los dos.. y además eran bien conscientes de que de ambos las sacabamos a dar la vuelta" dijo Sean muy divertido.  
  
"Lo que pasa es que como eramos los más apuestos del grupo.. le dio mucha publicidad a sus negocios.. especialmente después de que ellas nos botaron" dijo Takeru.  
  
"Si la mitad de las niñas fueron a consolarlas mientras que la otra mitad querría salir con nosotros" dijo Sean mientras sacaba la lengua muy divertido.  
  
"Pues calro y mientras frecuentaramos el negocio de sus padres.. ellos no daban caramelos y panes gratis si armabamos una escena para pedirles perdón" dijo Takeru mientras sonreía.  
Sin embargo la aguda percepción de Sean detectó a un niño que estaba escuchando la conversación atrás de ellos.  
  
Takeru percibió la incomodidad de Sean y vió hacia donde él estaba mirando y vió.  
  
"Ese corte de cabello, solo puede ser una persona" pensó Takeru al verlo asomarse tratando de permanecer desapercibido.  
  
"Ahh hola Iori" dijo Takeru al niño que se estaba escondiendo detrás de un arbusto. "Si buscas a Miyako esta tratando de evitar que maten a Taichi y a Daisuke" dijo Takeru mientras el niño le dio una mirada de confusión, pero se fue rapidamente con rumbo a esa dirección.  
  
"MMmm no sabía que tenías amigos más pequeños" dijo sean mientras le pegaba un codazo en las costillas. "Eres un asalta cunas" dijo Sean en un tono burlón..  
  
"Oye a mi no me gustan los hombres" dijo Takeru muy escandalizado.  
"Ja ja ja ja" rio Sean con ganas al ver la expresi´on en la cara de Takeru.  
"¿Y que hay de Nakano?" inquirió sean mientras miraba al chico.  
"Oye en primer lugar Nakano era un chico.."  
"Un chico al que besaste en los labios.. aun tengo la foto"  
"Es que no sabía que era niña.. su madre lo vestía con ropas muy bonitas.. y con el cabello largo.. y las facciones finas.. cualquiera se equivoca.. además yo era un niño" se defendió Takeru.  
  
"Si ajá.."  
"Vamos si todos en la escuela pensaban que era una niña muy bonita"  
"Callate que también decían lo mismo de ti" dijo sean a Takeru.  
"Errr... ¿por que mejor no cambiamos de tema?"  
"Cobarde"  
  
"¿Es cierto que vas a pelera con jabu del unicornio?" dijo takeru mientras se sentaba en la banca.  
"Si.. es cierto" dijo sean mientras se sentaba a un lado de Takeru. Ambos chicos estaban con sus piernas estiradas y habían recargado sus cabezas en el borde del la banca, los dos miraban al cielo.  
  
"Esa nube se parece a un elefante"  
"Mentira yo le veo cara de barco"  
"Recuerdo cuando empezamos a discutir de la forma de la nube hasta uqe llegaba tu hermano.  
  
"Si.. ikky siempre nos cambíaba el tema.."  
"Y ¿recuerdas cuando saltabamos sobr él?  
"Si.." rio levemente Sean.  
"Nunca le gustaron las cosquillas"  
"Era porque lo haciamos muy bien"  
  
"Creí que habías muerto"  
"Por un tiempo. creí estarlo"  
"¿Fuiste de verdad a la isla de somalia?"  
"Si el entrenamiento para ser santo de bronce fue muy duro.  
"Me imagino que no trataste de localizarme"  
"Lo intente pero todas mis cartas me las regresaban"  
  
"Lo importante es que estás aqui"  
"Si"  
  
"Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos hace unos años"  
"Recuerdo que si volviamos a vernos.. iriamos a hokkaido a visitar la tumba de tus padres.."  
"Mentiroso"  
"Es que se me olvidó"  
"Prometiste que iríamos a la torre de Tokyo.. y luego que iriamos al parque acuatico y finalmente nos besaríamos en el mirador"  
  
"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
"Solo bromeo" dijo Sean mientras sonría. "Pero ¿no recuerdas nuestra promesa?" le interrogó el chico de cabellos verdes.  
  
"No." se contuvo el otro sin saber que pensar.  
"La boda" le dijo en un tono de voz bajo  
"¿La boda?" preguntó Takeru con lo ojos bien abiertos.  
"Recuerda"  
"Ahh ya recordé.. padrino"  
"Que bueno.. creo que podremos cumplirla"  
"Si.. tu serás mi padrino en mi boda y yo seré tu padrino en la tuya"  
"Ajá y además"  
"Comprometeríamos a nuestros hijos en matrimonio"  
  
"Sonamos como Genma Saotome y Shoun Tendou"  
"Aun recuerdas esa caricatura"  
"Si.. me gusta mucho.. todavía"  
"Sean tengo los videos y las peliculas"  
"En serio"  
"si es en serio"  
"Vamos a verlas"  
  
En ese momento Miyako venía arrastrando a una histerica Hikari.  
"Err las invitamos" preguntó Sean al verlas allpi.  
"Sería una descortecía no hacerlo"  
"Hey chicas las invitamos a la casa a ver un video" les gritó Takeru a las dos chicas.  
  
En lo que le tomó parpadear Tanto miyako como Hikari estaba a un lado de ellos de nuevo.  
"Pues vamos que esperamos" sugirió Sean al sentir como Hikari lo tomaba de la mano, lo mismo que miyako.  
  
"Creo que nos vamos a divertir" pensaron los cuatro.  
  
Tres chicos los miraban alejarse.  
Taichi, Daisuke e Iori tenía marcada la cachetada que le dieron tanto Miyako como Hikari.. Daisuke habia sido el más golpeado.  
"Se las llevan para seducirlas" gritó escandalizado Daisuke.  
"Eso si que no" gritó Taichi mientras los chicos seguían al grupo  
  
Continuará.  
Coemntarios: me quedó muy corto.. Waaaaaaa 


	8. platicas intimas

El caballero de andromeda  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 8  
Platicas íntimas..  
  
Sean y Takeru eran dos adolecesntes muy extraños..  
Ambos chicos tenía el poder de hablar con toda la confianza con las chicas. Tal vez no era un poder muy espectacular.. pero en sí te daba el cariño, respeto y confianza de las chicas.  
  
Cualquier envidioso diría que ambos eran gays con tal de justificar la platica tan íntima que tenía con hikari y Miyako.  
  
"Bueno Hikari tus ojos son muy bonitos como para que uses sombras muy oscuras.." dijo Sean mientras la pequeña solamente suspiraba por el chico que la miraba detenidamente al rostro.  
  
El rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas era algo intenso. Sus rostros estabn tan cerca que casi hizo que Sean se acercará un poco más a ella.  
  
Hikari deseaba con toda la intensión recibir un beso de esos labios finos.. perderse en eso ojos verdes.. estrechar entre sus manos esa cabellera verde que la tenía muerta de la envidia.  
  
Miyako miraba con cierta envidia que Sean mirará detenidamente el rostro de su amiga mientras ella mordía el pañuelo con que se tapaba el pelo.  
  
"Por cierto miyako..¿has pensado en los lentes de contacto?" preguntó Sean mientras volteaba a verla al tiempo en que Hikari trataba de atraparlo en un abrazo apasionado.  
  
Tanto Sean como Takeru estaban viendo a Miyako y no advirtieron como Hikari falló al atrapar al escuridizo de Sean entre sus brazos.  
  
"Oye miyako nunca te he visto sin tus anteojos.. esconden tus ojos" le dijo Takeru mientras le quitaba los lentes a la chica.  
  
"Tienes unos ojos muy bellos" dijo Sean mientras miyako empezaba a ruborizarse.  
  
"Errr chicos ¿porque no pedimos una pizza?" dijo Takeru mientras sus estomago empezaba a gruñir cambiando el interludio romantico.  
"Hey miyako.. ¿Vamos a cocinar?" le preguntó Hikari a su amiga.  
"Por supuesto" dijo la chica mientras Takeru y Sean buscaban dinero en sus respectivas carteras.  
  
"Tengo un idea mejor.. ¿que tal si vamos al cine?" dijo Sean mientras Takeru asentía en completa concordancia de pensamiento.  
"Era lo que ibamos a sugerir.. compramos los boletos y mientras comemos algo en al fuente de sodas" sugirió Takeru mientras Miyako e Hikari se atragantaban.  
  
"Ohh claro por supuesto.. pero ¿podemos usar el baño?.. debemos lavarnos la cara" dijo Miyako mientras jalaba de un brazo a su amiga Hikari.   
Las dos chicas desaparecieron cuando cerraron la puerta del baño para tener un poco de privacia. Ya dentro del baño las dos chicas reían nerviosamente mientras se quitaban el polvo facial de la cara.  
  
"Tenemos una cita" rio nerviosamente Miyako.  
"No es cierto" dijo Hikari mientras trataba de no sonreir como su amiga.  
  
"Nos han invitado al cine, a comer y estamos en casa de Takeru.. dime si no es una cita me como a Hawkmon" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
"Bueno tal vez" sonrió Hikari mientras se ruborizaba.  
"Es que son guapisimos.."  
"Bueno la verdad es que nunca había visto a Takeru como un chico guapo.. solo como un amigo"  
"Vamos Hikari hay que estar ciega para que no te des cuenta.. haces una bonita pareja con Takeru" replicó Miyako mientras Hikari se quedó pensando.  
"¿Tu crees?" respondió timidamente.  
"Por supuesto que sí ustedes deverían ser novios" agregó miyako con una sonrisa.  
"Ahh no.. eso si que no.. no me apartarás de Sean.. es cierto lo dos son guapisimos y no me he decidido por ninguno" dijo la chica mientras miraba a su amiga.  
  
"Son tan inocentes.. ni siquiera han pensado en lo que normalmente piensan los chicos a estas alturas" le dijo miyako con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿en que?" preguntó Hikari mientras miyako ponía una cara divertida.  
"Pues en S E X O " enfatizó miyako a una soprendida niña de la luz.  
"Miyako" respondió escandalizada la chica.  
"No lo niegues.. a quien te gustaría para tu primera vez.. a Takeru o a Sean" respondió la chica mientras Hiakri se ruborizó.  
"Creo que a los dos" respondió con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
"Hikari.. creo que no eres tan inocente como aparentas" respondió Miyako mientras ambas reían y se ruborizaban..  
"Claro que si.. podemos sacarles un beso.. creo que sería suficiente.. y necesitaría un cigarro" dijo Miyak mientras babeaba un poco.  
"Me conformó con que sea una pelicula de horror para subirme a esos brazos fuertes y sedosos" Hikari estaba con la miraba perdida.  
  
"Mmmmmm"  
"Ji ji ji ji ji ji"  
  
Afuera de la habitación.  
  
"Creo que alcanza para ir multiplex" respondió Takeru  
"Hay muchas más salas de cine en este lugar que antes" dijo Sean mientras miraba la cartelera en el periodico.  
"Si hay muchas peliculas en el multiplex.. creo que allí hay muchas peliculas de acción" respondió Takeru mientras miraba una en particular.  
"Mira esta la Dracula de Bram Stocker" le indicó takeru a Sean.  
"¿Una de horror?" preguntó Sean. "Recuerdo como ikky te dio el Jalón de Orejas por habernos atrevido a ver el regreso de la momia.. con boris karloff" rio debilmente Sean.  
  
"Ahh si. pero recuerdo que ambos dormimos pegados a él toda la noche.. estabamos tan pegados a él que en la mañana nos despegamos como si tuvieramos pegamento" rio Takeru muy divertido.  
  
"Sin mencionar que en esos días mojabas la cama" dijo Severamente Sean.  
"Vamos la pelicula fue intensa.. para dos niños de seis años" dijo muy serio Takeru.  
  
"Si presumimos que la vimos en la escuela en esos días.." dijo Sean mientras reía un poco más relajado.  
"Bueno pues esta tiene muy buena critica.. "Esto es amor y no fregaderas" es al frase que describe a la pelicula" dijo Takeru mientras miraba a Sean con suspicacia.  
  
"Mmmmmmm.. no crees que las chicas.. mmm ya sabes"  
"Si se pueden asustar un poco"  
"Creo que mi brazo me va a doler un poco"  
"Pero lo vas a disfrutar mucho"  
"Ya.. no es para tanto.. las dos son lindas pero.. creo que ya tengo a alguien" dijo Sean mientras Takeru le cerró la boca con la mano.  
"Cuidado.. si alguien te oye vas a perder ese aire de don juan que nos hace irresistibles" dijo takeru a un desprevenido Sean.  
  
"¿Que estan haciendo?" preguntó Hikari cuando salió del baño.  
"Nada" dijo takeru poniendo cara de inocente lo mismo que Sean mientras los dos sonreían de una manera.. Dulce y tierna.  
  
Las dos chicas suspiraron casi involuntariamente.  
  
"Bueno vamos a ver la pelicula de Dracula.. de Bram strocker.. digitalmente en la pantalla imac" dijo takeru mientras Hikari sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras que miyako estaba poniendo una cara de desilusión que fue neutralizada inmediatamente por un codazo de Hikari.  
  
"Tonta que no ves que hay escenas fuertes que podemos aprovechar" dijo entre dientes en un tono bajo y malicioso.  
"Ohh si.."  
  
Los cuatro salieron de la casa de Takeru en donde se había quedado a mediodía.  
"Iremos a comer y luego a las peliculas" dijo Sean mientras Hikari y Miyako pusieron una cara de emoción.  
  
Mientras tres pares de ojos sobresalieron de entre la maleza de un Seto que estaba a un lado del edificio donde vivían Takeru, Iori y Miyako.  
  
"Miralos allí van con ellas.." dijo Iori en un tono de voz muy celoso.  
"Que tienen eso flacuchos que no tenga yo" dijo Daisuke por lo bajo mientras que Tai miraba a los dos.  
"Si la besa lo mato" dijo entre dientes mientras el aire salía como si fuera vapor a presión por la comisura de sus labios.  
  
El trio de chicos seguió a las dos parejas al cinema multiplex mientras Sean volteó hacia atrás.  
"Creo que sentí tres presencia hostiles atrás de nosotros" pensó el santo de bronce mientras miraba con detenimiento.  
"¿pasa algo malo?" preguntó Miyako mientras miraba la dirección que estaba viendo Sean.  
  
"Naaa. solo fue mi imaginación" suspiró Sean mientras reanudaban la marcha.  
  
Cuando iban un poco lejos iori salió del bote de basura en donde se había metido. Daisuke salió de detrás de un buzon de correos.  
  
"¿Donde esta Taichi?" preguntó el pelirrojo a iori.  
"Creo que se cayó a la alcantarilla" dijo Iori mientras miraba hacia abajo de un agujero redondo de donde emanaba un aroma nausabundo.  
"Oigan ustedes ayudenme a bajar" gritó Taichi desde las ramas de un arbol cercano.  
  
"¿Como le hiciste para llegar hasta arriba?" preguntó Daisuke al ver a Taichi en la cima el arbol.  
"Lo hice para pooder verlos mejor.. apurense que se estan yendo hacia el cine" dijo Taichi mientras descendía del árbol con trabajos. Su mirada era febril y casi cualquiera hubiera jurado que había celos en su voz.  
  
Un poco más adelante Sean logró que todos entraran al restaurante no sin que hubiera un poco de conmoción, porque en la entrada acaban de poner un poster del torneo galactico.  
  
Lógicamente comieron gratis a expensas de la fama de Sean él cual estaba un poco apenado de que cada cinco minutos alguien le pidera un autográfo..  
  
"Siento decirles chicos que no podré ir al cine.. me acabo de acordar que tengo que asistir al torneo galactico.. aunque no voy a pelear debo de presentarme" dijo muy serio Sean al recordar sus obligaciones.  
  
"Te perdonamos si nos das boletos gratis" dijo Miyako que no tardó más que unos instantes en estrechar las manos de Sean entre las suyas.  
  
"Bueno creo que si les doy 8 boletos estarán bien" dijo Sean mientras miraba a los elegidos.  
"Por supuesto" dijo Hikari mientras le guiñaba el ojo.  
"Si creo que podremos invitar a Sora y a mi hermano" dijo Takeru muy contento mientras se mostraba una sonirsa maligna en sus labios.  
"Y no olvidemos al trio" dijo Miyako con mucho desdén en su voz.  
"Ya si es que la quieren mucho.. y es por eso que las siguen a todos lados" añadió sean mientras Miyako se sonrojaba.  
  
"Naaa no puede ser cierto" dijo Miyako muy ilusionada con la noticia.  
"Bueno nos vemos en la noche" dijo Sean mientras se alejaba en otra dirección.  
  
Takeru examinaba lo boletos mientras Hikari y Miyako armaban un pequeño alboroto.  
"Vaya.. son en el palco" dijo Takeru mientras las dos chicas soltaron un grito de alegría.  
  
"Son carismos" gritó Miyako mientras empezó a soltar atantos elogios a Sean que Takeru no pudo evitar hablar.  
"Realmente le gusta" dijo en un tono malisioso mientras sus dedo indice de su mano frotaba su barbilla. "Muy interesante" pensó poara sus adentros.  
  
Continuará  
Comentarios. Creo que me quedó algo raro.. pero a ver si les gusta. 


	9. pelea en el coliseo

El caballero de andromeda  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 9  
Pelea en el coliseo.  
  
Sean estaba esperando a oir su nombre. Tenía el estomago hecho un nudo y le dolía.   
"Vaya es la primera vez que me siento así" pensaba Sean mientras se imaginaba como su amigo Takeru lo vería pelear por primera vez.  
  
"Vaya espero hacer un buen espectaculo para sus amigos" pensaba el santo de bronce mientras recordaba a la dulce Hikari y la energica Miyako.  
  
"Son lindas para ser amigas de Takeru... pero Miyako se vería mejor sin lentes" pensaba Sean mientras Nachi le recriminó.  
  
"Sean te estan hablando" dijo el caballero del lobo mientras corrió por la plataforma.  
  
En cierta forma era todo un espectaculo correr por las escaleras dar un salto de varios metros de altura y en pleno vuelo llamar a armadura para que investiera con el ropaje sagrado.  
  
Sean sonrió mientras la armadura se colocaba en su cuerpo. "Si al menos Ikky estuviera aqui" pensó Sean mientras tocaba el suelo de la arena con gracia.  
  
SEAN TE QUIERO  
PAPACITO  
MUÑECO  
  
Era los gritos de las chicas que desbordaban con sus gritos la musica.  
Sean sonrió y saludo al palco y vio que no estaban allí sus amigos. Por un momento la duda laceró su mente y vio en otra dirección y los vio en el palco de Saori.  
  
Sean no pudo evitar sonreir y reir.  
  
  
Daisuke estaba a un lado de Hikari mientras que Taichi estaba cuidandolos, Iori estaba muy pegado a Miyako mientras miraban con cierta discreción el palco.  
  
"Hey aqui vino" dijo Taichi mientras miraba un botella de un vino muy caro.  
  
Hikari y Miyako habían tomado la unica silla que habían en el palco.(La silla donde Saori se sienta para ver la peleas)  
  
"Hey chicos que opinan de esta cosa" dijo Takeru mientras sostenía una especie de baculo dorado.  
  
"No lo sé ve algo ridiculo.. ponlo donde estaba" dijo Hikari mientras Takeru recargó el baculo en la pared y se quedó viendo la arena.  
  
"Les digo que nos equivocamos" decía el rubio mientras escuchaba como abrían la puerta.  
  
"Se puede saber que hacen aqui" preguntó la voz de Tatsumi mientras veía con ojos llenos de rabia como los intrusos estaban sentados en el trono de Saori.  
  
"¿Que no ves? estamos disfrutando del espectaculo" dijo Daisuke mientras se recargaba en el palco.  
  
"¿Quien les dio permiso de estar aqui?" gritó Tatsumi mientras pretendía sacarlos por la fuerza con los guardias de seguridad.  
  
Sin embargo una saeta plateada recorrió el estadio y fue a estrellarse a milimetros de la cabeza de Tatsumi en la pared.  
  
"Fui Yo" se escuchó la voz de Sean desde el estadio.  
  
Tatsumi palideció al de ver la distancia de había recorrido la cadena de Andromeda.  
  
"¿Pero con que derecho?" gritó al caballero de Andromeda.  
  
"Con el mismo derecho con que su fundación nos envió a entrenar a los diferentes puntos de la tierra" dijo Sean mientras una pequeña pero visible descarga de energía recorrió la cadena.  
  
"Y ahora si no tienes incomveniente" dijo Sean con cierta arrogancia en su voz.  
  
"Dejalo Tatsumi" dijo Saori mientras miraba como Sean los estaba desafiando.  
  
"Pero señorita"  
"Dejalo en paz.. le concederemos ese derecho.. después de todo es un caballero de bronce" agregó Saori mientras miraba a Sean con atención.  
  
Sean replegó la cadena hasta su brazo.  
  
"¿Como te atreves a decirle esas cosas a la señorita Saori?" gritó Jabu el caballero del unicornio.  
  
"Vaya así que la señorita Egolatra tiene un defensor" dijo Sean mientras Saori y Jabu se enojaron muchisimo.  
  
"¿Como te atreves?" gritaron los dos mientras los niños elegidos miraban la escena con detenimiento.  
  
"Es más emocionante que la pelea" dijo Taichi mientras comía unas palomitas.  
"Sip" agregó daisuke mientras sonreía lo mismo que todos.  
  
"Ya basta" gritó Saori mientras Sean sonreía con cierto beneplacito.  
  
"Esta bien comencemos la pelea" dijo Sean mientras el marcador dio inicio al combate.  
  
Saori abandonó el palco.  
  
"Pero porque razón?" preguntó tatsumi a Saori.  
"Sean quiere dejarnos y nos esta provocando para que lo dejemos ir.. es por eso que adelantó su pelea con jabu" le indicó saori mientras Tatsumi comprendía.  
  
"Por suspuesto que si pierde no quedaremos con la armadura de andromeda" dijo Saori mientras Tatsumi la miraba con incredulidad.  
"¿Pero no cree que Pueda ganar la armadura dorada?" pregutnó Tatsumi.  
  
"No.. ese no es su objetivo.. desea salir de la fundación.. pero ya encontraremos su talón de aquiles" dijo Saori mientras obserba la pelea desde otro punto del Coliseo.  
  
"Te haré tragar tu palabras" dijo Jabu mientras se lanzaba hacia Sean.  
  
Sean solo sonrió mientras Jabu corría directo hacia su trampa.  
  
"Cadena de la constelación de Adromeda Ataca" gritó mientras saltó en el aire para esquivar a jabu.  
  
El ataque fue cruel y sorprentemente despiadado. Jabu cayó al suelo victima de los golpes que destruyeron la armadura del Unicornio.  
  
Jabu miraba incredulo el suelo mientras miraba hacia Sean.  
  
"No temas.. solamente destruí tu armadura.. no deseo pelear contigo.. eres demasiado debil para mí" dijo Sean con cierta arrogancia.  
  
"Eres un maldito" gritó Jabu mientras se lanzó a darle un golpe a Sean. Pero este esquivó todos los golpes.  
  
"Wuauau.. que emoción" dijeron lo niños elegidos.  
"Insisto que es un truco" dijeron Iori, Taichi y Daisuke al mismo tiempo.  
  
Sean solamente le dio un golpe ligero en la frente y Jabu cayó al suelo atontado.  
  
Sean miró hacia las cámaras y sonrió casi con alegría.  
  
Saori miraba la escena muy enfadada pero no lo demostraba. Sean había destruido la armadura del unicornio.  
  
"Destruiré todas y cada una de las armaduras mientras este en el torneo.. incluyendo la armadura dorada" le decía la mirada de Sean.  
  
"El caballero de Andromeda ha sido el ganador" gritó el referi mientras Saori apenas contenía sus rabia.  
  
"No podemos descalificarlo.. porque tendríamos que descalificar a Seiya y a Hyoga" pensaba Saori.  
  
"Gracias.. es un placer ganar esta victoria y quiero dedicarla a mis amigos y decirles que anuncio mi retiro del torneo galactico.. No hay oponentes dignos de mi poder y belleza" dijo Sean con cierto orgullo y hasta coquetería a sus fans que se desquiciaban por él.  
  
"Creo que seguiré consejo de Jabu y seré una estrella de Cine" gritó Sean ante el griterio de sus fans.  
  
Minutos más tarde.  
  
"No puedes irte así como así" le indicó Saori mientras Tatsumi le bloqueaba el paso.  
"Nos debes mucho" le indico Tatsumi mientras Sean lo miró a la cara.  
"Por su culpa mie hermano esta muerto" dijo Sean mientras le lanzó una mirada gélida a Tatsumi.  
  
"No te irás" le indicaron.  
  
"Es una lastima Señorita saori.. pero las autoridades querrán saber acerca de los malos manejos que ha estado haciendo con niños del orfanato y con la desaparicón de muchos de ellos" indicó Sean mientras Saori lo miraba.  
  
"Es una noticia de primicia mundial.. La Fundación Kido trafica con niños" indicó San mientras Saori lo miraba.  
  
"No puedes probarlo" indicó Saori.  
"No pero el publico lo dirá" dijo Sean mientras indicaba un botón de sus solapa.  
"Es una camara miniatura y nuestar conversación integra ha sido trasmitada.. a estas horas ya todos se sabe" dijo Sean mientras los apartaba de su camino.  
  
"Buena suerte con el escandalo" indicó la voz de una mujer rubia que acompañaba a Takeru.  
  
"Gracias señora Takaishi" indicó Sean con una sonrisa.  
"Es un placer.. es el sueño de todo reportero.. desenmascarar a una banda sin escrupulos como ustedes" dijo la madre de Takeru.  
  
"Bye bye" dijo Takeru mientras Hikari agarraba del brazo a Sean.  
  
"Ustedes son de lo peor" dijo Iori y le propinó un puntapie a la espinilla de Tatsumi mientras todos se retiraban.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
  
Ikky el Feniz miraba los sucesos con interés. A bordo del barco que lo llevaba hasta Tokyo.  
  
"Parece ser que Sean ha sacado los colmillos" dijo Ikky mientras miraba la pelea de su hermano menor.  
"Eres fuerte hermano.. mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.." dijo mientras pensaba lo que iba ser sus siguientes movimientos.  
  
"Esto lo cambia todo" dijo mientras miraba hacia le horizonte.  
  
Continuará  
Comentarios: Bueno la verdad es que no se como me quedó..La verdad es que Sean nunca quiere pelear para no lastimar a las personas, Además no lastimó a nadie excepto al ego de Jabu y de Saori.  
Nos vemos. 


End file.
